


The all excepting sky

by Aqua7Sea



Series: Word Prompts [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Word Prompts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua7Sea/pseuds/Aqua7Sea
Summary: This is just something I really want to do. Some are Crossovers but, for now it's not. I'll add more eventually. I'm to lazy to add the prompt list here but. enjoy when they come out. Your thoughts are always welcomed here.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Everyone, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone
Series: Word Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201625
Kudos: 3





	1. {Prompt: Ramen/Warm} Kawahira x Tsuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna ends up at Kawahira's antique shop/home while it pores outside heavily. He ends up eating the old mist users ramen as he stays there.

Tsuna groaned at his bad luck. Of course, on the day he wasn't walking together with Hayato and Takashi it would rain heavy on him. Sighing softy to himself he started running to the closest shelter. Slowly, he realized he entered Kawahira's shop.

"Sorry, Kawahira. I forgot your shop closes at this time." Tsuna said softly as he saw the time. "I was in a rush to find shelter from the rain. That I didn't realize I ran straight into your house." He admitted shyly to the mist user. However, he was quite surprised to see the other giving a genuine chuckle at the given situation.

Kawahira calmed down and handed Tsuna a a towel. "Don't worry about it. Why don't you go upstairs and find something that fits you. I'll call your mother so she doesn't worry about where you are." He offered to Tsuna not wanting the sky to catch a cold.

Tsuna gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Kawahira. I think, I might just use your shower as well." He giggled when he saw the other nod his head with a shocked look on his face. Tsuna gently rushed towards the stairs to enter Kawahira's living space.

It took a few minutes for Kawahira to pull out of his daze. He instantly called Tsuna's mother. Tell her that Tsuna was staying over until the heavy rain stops. Once the call ended he went to his kitchen. Kawahira instantly started to make ramen as it was the only thing he knew how to cook.

Tsuna wondered into the kitchen. "Smells good." He mumbled under his breathe. He giggled when Kawahira jumped slightly. "Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you." He found it cute that the older man was pouting at him.

He sighed softly and shook his head. "Don't sneak up on me." Kawahira huffed slightly. However, he blushed lightly when he noticed that Tsuna was wearing one of his oversized t-shirt. "Isn't that a bit big for you." He was amused by the fact it was so big that it almost look like a dress.

Tsuna pouted at Kawahira. "It was the only thing I found." He knew there were more clothes somewhere. However, he was feeling lazy do to running in heavy rain. "It large and warm." He tried to justify himself.

Kawahira chuckled softly. "Well, alright then." He said amused. Silently, setting up the table. He motioned to Tsuna to sit down. "Let's eat!" His voice was in a sing-song town.

"Let me guess, we're having ramen." Tsuna rolled his eyes. Then he sighed softly to himself. 'One day I'm going to stop him from eating ramen everyday.' He thought to himself as he sat down.

"Yes, we're having ramen." Kawahira said in a cheerful manner causing Tsuna to groan. He didn't really notice until he heard a thump coming from the table. He pouted, turning away to brew some green tea. "But, it's homemade this time! Not the store bought ones." He came back to the table poring to cups of tea. "You always complaining about how it was unhealthy for me to eat the store bought ramen everyday." He explained.

Tsuna gave him a wary look. "Please, please tell me that isn't the only thing you know how to cook." He was beginning to think Kawahira had an unhealthy obsession with eating ramen. He just can hope the man had anything other then ramen.

"Huehuehue, of course I don't. I'm an adult I know how to take care of myself." Kawahira had a small smirk across his face. "You should be more worried about yourself." He muttered softly.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "I know you don't. But still you eat a less than healthy amount of ramen." He huffed slightly. It was his fault that he was worried about him in the first place.

He pulled puppy dog eyes on Tsuna. "If you eat the ramen I make I will eat anything you make me for a month." Kawahira sighed softly. "Just no more talk of my unhealthy obsession please." He whined.

Tsuna giggled and gave a sharp smile. "Fine, it's a deal. However, if you don't hold up your end of the bargen. Then I'll have Mukuro and Chrome make all of the ramen you eat taste like sand." He didnt why he was feeling perticulerly sadistic. One thing he did know was somewhere he had made Reborn proud.

In the end Kawahira in fact did keep his end of the bargin. He knew well not to anger a sky. He really didn't want to face the consequences later.


	2. {Prompt: Drinking} Xanxus x Tsuna

Xanxus felt a headache coming on. The ninth kept bugging him to check on Baby Boss. Iemitsu and Baby Boss' guardians were running around like headless chickens to find him. The arcobaleno hitman had gone quiet. Meanwhile, Baby Boss has been evading everyone. So, yes he was very much feeling a headache coming on.

Tsuna stumbled into Xanxus' study. He chuckled sheepishly, falling backwards. However, he soon felt a pair around his waist. "Thank you, Xanxus-san. I'm sorry for running into you." All he got in response was a small growl, then a grunt with a slightly worried look.

Neither of them moved from their positions. They only stared at each other awkwardly. No one really knew what to say because no one else was with them. It wasn't until they heard a 'Gao' and Grao' that they stopped. Both turning to see thier box animals playing with each other.

Xanxus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why are you hiding from everyone Baby Boss?" He asked breaking the silence between them. Part of him already knew the answer, but he also wanted to hear it.

Tsuna looked at him and sighed softly. "How do you talk to a stranger claiming to be your father?" He looked to the ground. "I mean I know he helped birth me and all that." Taking a pause and shuffled a bit. "So, he's practically a stranger to me. Who randomly visits and happens to be married to Mama."

'This is getting too real.' Xanxus thought to himself. He sighed pulling out one of his stronger drinks. "Sit down. We'll drink this shit out." He poured two glasses one for Tsuna and the other for himself.

Tsuna resigned himself to sitting across from Xanxus. He immediately took a sip. Looking down in his glass getting lost in thought. Xanxus joined him soon after.

Xanxus gathered his thoughts. "To answer your question, I wouldn't know." He paused and thought more. "I mean I was living a lie. The Vongola ninth is not truly my father. I don't even know who my father is." He groaned.

Soon both Tsuna and Xanxus started comparing their so called father figures. The also shared a few light hearted stories. Eventually they drank to much and fell asleep. Beaster and Natsu curled up against them protectively.


End file.
